¿Como fue?
by Mushaid
Summary: A los ocho años, un niño disparo un arma. A los ocho años, Dean dudo. Un comedor en la carretera, la pregunta de un curioso ángel y las dudas vuelven. Porque convertirse en cazador, no es volverse héroe sino, luchar por una causa.


**Este fic participa en el reto temático "La primera Cacería" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brother"**

**Declaimer: No gano nada, haciendo esto, más que bueno, divertirme! Todos los derechos son de CW y el ohh grandioso Kripke! **

**Resumen: A los ocho años, un niño disparo un arma. A los ocho años, Dean dudo. **

**Un comedor en la carretera, la pregunta de un curioso ángel y las dudas vuelven.**

**Porque convertirse en cazador, no es volverse héroe sino, luchar por una causa.**

…**..**

**-¿Cómo fue?-**

La voz del ex ángel lo hizo por fin salir de sus pensamientos.

Habían llegado un par de minutos atrás a ese bar perturbadoramente acogedor. No era la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar.

Fue quizás unos 18 años atrás, cuando John vivía y Sam aun pedía cereales de Dinosaurios. Las paredes del lugar no habían cambiado en nada, incluso parecía que los mismo cazadores y viajeros seguían ahí.

Recuerda lo mucho que desentonaban un par de niños como lo eran él y su hermano en aquel entonces.

**-¿Cómo fue que, Cass?-**

**-Cuando pasaste por aquí, acabas de mencionar que no es tu primera visita-**

El rubio sonrió y dio un trago a su cerveza

**-Mi primera vez- soltó notando la expresión de poco entendimiento de su amigo, soltó una pequeña risa, "amarga" fue lo que cruzo la mente de Castiel - te diría que no pensaras mal pero, contigo eso no aplica hombre, fue en mi primera cacería- el de ojos azules, no pronuncio más, se limitó a mirarlo con mayor curiosidad, esperando que continuara.**

Dean intenta recordar algo especial de aquel día con lo cual empezar, pero no hay nada relevante que aparezca en su mente.

Sol en lo alto, pocas nubes y el motor del Impala rugiendo por la carretera.

Llevaban un par de días viajando sin aparcar más que para comer, cargar combustible. Estaban a las afueras de Utah, por una serie de asesinatos con una semejanza, a todos les faltaba el corazón, todos en durante la misma temporada, luna llena.

10 muertes en cuatro meses, la policía local ya empezaba a sospechar de un asesino en serie

El rubio había estado en esa vida suficientes años como para reconocer que se trataba un hombre lobo.

**-¿Cuantos años tenías Dean?-**

**- Ocho-**

**-Eras demasiado pequeño...-susurro su compañero de copas, a lo que el cazador sonrió**

**-Ya me sentía grande, tu sabes tenía responsabilidades, cuidar de Sammy, organizar el dinero, ayudar en las estafas a papá, no me sentía tan niño, había memorizado muchos de los casos de su diario, que en aquel entonces no eran tantos-**

**-Aun así-**

**-No te pongas sentimental ¿o no quieres que continúe?- Como respuesta el mayor solo, asintió**

Llegaron a media tarde, se alojaron en el primer motel que encontraron un pueblo antes del de los ataques, John no tardo en ponerse a recoger lo necesario, apenas mirando a sus hijos.

Dejando las indicaciones necesarias al mayor "no abras a menos que sea yo" "si es necesario, solo toma a tu hermano y sal tienes los números del pastor y Bobby, ya veré como encontrarlos" _"Dispara, luego pregunta, ¿sabes cómo quitarle el seguro?, bien" "Ten 50 dólares, suficientes para cualquier emergencia antes de que llegue"_

Y como cada vez, sin voltear cerró la puerta antes de escuchar una vez más el carro alejarse.

Tenía que concentrarse, había llamado la atención aquella cosa como para perder más tiempo.

**-¿Porque?-**

**-Si una criatura es demasiado escandalosa, comienzan a prestar más atención a todo lo que lo rodea, como el cazador, ¡es lógica Cass!-**

**-Oh, lo siento Dean, continua-**

Los primeros dos días recibieron llamadas espontaneas para comprobar que estaban seguros, llamadas durante las cuales el pequeño Sam sollozaba un poco extrañando a su papa y Dean acababa consolándolo antes de que terminara la llamada con un _"Si, señor"_

El tercer día un chico de la habitación de junto noto que dos niños pequeños estaban solos.

_"Viene en la noche, claro que no estamos sin nuestro padre"_ recito el Winchester aquella mentira aprendida de memoria.

Pero ese chico no les creía, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo pasaba por la tarde a dejarles algo de comer durante los próximos días, la cacería se estaba extendiendo más de lo necesario y el dinero comenzó a escasear, así que no podían darse el lujo de negar un plato para que su hermano no pasara hambre.

Alex, así se llamaba el joven de cabello rojo que le leía a Sam durante las tardes antes de que se fuera a trabajar. _"Es en un Bar Dean, solo será temporal pero no puedo perderlo, así que no creo poder a conocer a tu padre, si es que existe" "¡Claro que existe!" "Como digas enano"_

6 días, tres sin saber de John y su hijo mayor ya comenzaba a temer, el tiempo límite eran 15 días antes de que tomara el teléfono y pidiera ayuda.

Solo una vez había ocurrido, fue horrible creer que ahora estaban solos, que él era responsable de su hermano, que este no tuviera ni siquiera un padre que recordar, fue el viaje más largo que Dean recordara en su corta vida, aquella madrugada en la camioneta de Bobby.

**-¿Tuviste miedo?-**

**-...-**

**-Entiendo-**

El día ocho, fue un miércoles, remarca, la noche comenzaba a caer y Alex no había llegado, no es que le preocupara aquel chico entrometido, pero...Sammy no quería dormirse sin escuchar el final de la historia de un día anterior.

Así que asegurándose de dejar a su hermano frente a la televisión, camino a la habitación de este.

Se escuchó un sollozo.

_"¿Alex, estas bien? ... ¡Alex! ""Vete Dean" "No" "Lárgate imbécil"_

Y fue ahí cuando noto algo más, un olor que lo mareo de golpe.

Sangre, caliente y podrida sangre, como un filete dejado al sol por días, también estaban aquellos jadeos y gruñidos que habían remplazado a los sollozos.

Su alerta le gritaba que corriera, que se escondiera en su habitación y se atrincherara con su hermano y aquel rifle más pesado que él.

Pero él era un Winchester, un testarudo y estúpido Winchester que en su lugar corrió a la ventana para intentar abrirla.

**-No debí hacerlo- apretó la cerveza un poco más, bajando la mirada**

**-Si no quieres continuar...-**

**-No lo he contado a nadie Cass y la verdad no creo que lo haga otra vez...solo déjame terminar-**

Dean había imaginado como serían, incluso llego a compararlos con esas fantasiosas películas.

Había sido un idiota.

De golpe entendió las pesadillas de su padre.

Alex, el chico de las hamburguesas, el pelirrojo de las historias interminables estaba de espaldas reflejado en el espejo, dientes afilados y mirada hambrienta.

3 segundos el tiempo que tardó en reaccionar antes que la criatura rompiera el cristal y lo persiguiera, antes de que Dean tuviera el brazo sangrando y la cara contra la puerta de su habitación, antes de que volviera levantarse y correr debajo de un auto, antes de las garras intentar ando sacarlo.

_"¿Dean?" _

Estaba acabado, _"No"_ rogo al cielo por primera vez en tanto tiempo. No tardo en sentir como se alejaba girando en dirección a la puerta donde su hermano se asomaba por un espacio de la entrada, había olvidado cerrar desde afuera, él y su estúpido impulso de salir, de olvidar que su única obligación era su hermano. _"El no...yo no importo, pero el..."_

**-Claro que importas Dean- susurro el azabache sosteniéndole la mirada por unos segundos, obteniendo como respuesta solo un breve silencio del otro antes de continuar, cada vez con voz más baja, con respiraciones agitadas.**

Un disparo impacto contra el coche.

_"¡Entra al cuarto Sam!"_ fue como volver a respirar, recordó, la voz de su padre nunca le pareció más fuerte, tan firme y gracias al cielo, más atinada en tiempo.

La criatura corrió tras el hombre quien al notar el pequeño cuerpo que se deslizaba fuera de debajo del auto se distrajo el instante suficiente para que esa cosa _"No Alex"_, se recordó, hiciera que John callera al suelo y se revolcaran un tanto antes de que otro disparo hiciera que se alejara. Corrió tan rápido hacia el hombre que no dejaba de sangrar de su costado izquierdo, las manos de Dean temblaban cuando apretaba la herida para en un inocente intento evitar que saliera más sangre, pero el otro lo aparto con la mirada más nostálgica y abrumadora.

_"Tengo que matarlo, si huye...no podemos dejarlo" "Pero, papa..."_ Se comenzó a levantar apoyado en el rifle, saco una pequeña arma plateada, se la entregó al niño con mirada suplicante _"Necesito...Dean, si vuelve..." el rubio tenía demasiado miedo para comprender lo que ocurría "Sígueme...solo, si crees que... cúbreme" _ordeno.

El niño de ocho años que caminaba aquella noche de luna llena, no dejaba de sollozar, su padre aun sangraba tambaleándose, el arma jamás le pareció tan pesada.

_"Quédate entre estos árboles"_ le susurro cuando lo vio al hombre lobo a lo lejos, se acero con un disparo, pero este falló, la falta de sangre ya era demasiada, la criatura lo notaba, claro que lo hacía, el olor del carmesí lo atraía.

Así que solo tenía una oportunidad, las manos temblaban y jura que cerró los ojos al momento de soltar el disparo.

Un aullido.

Su padre gritando.

La tierra raspando sus rodillas.

Otro disparo y otro y otro.

No sabe cómo, al momento de abrir los ojos, estaba con su padre abrazándolo, disculpándose, suplicando, que regresarían a la habitación.

Pero no podía, porque de momento solo estaban las pupilas dilatas de la criatura, retomando por un instante ese avellana del chico que cuido de él y su hermano, del dolor que trasmitían, él había matado a un hombre lobo y de paso Alex.

Entendía que no se trataba de ser un héroe, que no era solo acabar con el mostró bajo la cama, sino a personas, de ser un asesino con causa pero ¿cuál causa?

**-Regresamos casi arrastrándonos al motel, Sam estaba llorando en el baño, nunca le dije que era Alex, ni que paso realmente. A los dos días salimos otra vez a carretera pero antes de otro caso papá me trajo aquí, desayunamos juntos como una familia, incluso termine inventando un final para la historia que nunca acabo aquel chico, papá no me dejo entrometerme otra vez hasta un par de años después- Dean solo apoyaba las manos cruzadas, con la cabeza gacha y un nudo en la garganta que parecía en cualquier momento se quebraría- Es tonto Cass, en estos momentos el apocalipsis nos pisa los talones, Sam ya no ese ese niño que paso la noche abrazo a mí, pero creo que me sigue aterrando aquella noche-**

**-Lo siento Dean-El nombrado giro confundido- Nadie debe pasar por eso solo-**

**-No es tu culpa, además...ahora estas aquí-Castiel asintió y en un mero impulso acerco su mano al del otro para dar un ligero apretón, y aunque Dean dio un pequeño salto no se alejó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien ajeno de su familia cuidaba de él y se preocupaba por su hermano.**

**-Sí, y no pienso irme-**

Años después, el niño de ocho años se volvió un cazador, no mentira al decir que le gusta, olvida el peso del arma y se concentraba en salvar a otros.

Pero este día volvió a dudar ¿por cuál causa?

Los ángeles querían matarlo, los demonios querían destrozarlos, su familia se había ido hace más de 15 días.

Pero en ese lugar, aquella noche apretó más la mano de su amigo y comenzó a creer, que cualquiera que fuera la razón, la encontraría.


End file.
